The present invention relates to a smart card and a settlement terminal that are capable of handling electronic money and points.
In recent years, smart cards have come into widespread use and are being used instead of magnetic cards. This is because smart cards have distinct advantages that the magnetic cards do not have. For example, the storage capacity of a smart card is large; the smart cards comprise an arithmetic unit that can be used for encryption processing; and data stored inside the smart card cannot be easily viewed (the smart cards have a high tamper resistance). If a smart card having such advantages is applied to a settlement system, it is possible to provide higher security than can be obtained with magnetic cards and to provide new services that magnetic cards can not realize.